Blog użytkownika:LadyNoir 1/Fanfic Biedronka/Marinette X Czarny Kot/Adrien rozdział 4
Czarny Kot szybko zbliżał się do miejsca swojego zamieszkania, zwinnie wskoczył przez otwarte okno. Przemienił się i padł na łóżko. Gapiąc się w ciemna otchłań, myślał nad tym co zrobił zalewie kilkanaście minut temu. Dlaczego to zrobił? Przecież kocha Biedronkę, to dlaczego od takiej małej pomocy doszło do takiego, a nie innego końca. Co gorsza, teraz dziewczyna może uznać jego druga tożsamość za jakiegoś zboczeńca. Trudno, co najwyżej jutro tam pójdzie i ją przeprosi za swoje zachowanie, o ile go wpuści do swojego pokoju. Zgarnął piżamę i poszedł do łazienki się przebrać. Gdy założył odzienie otoczył go dziwny zapach, przyłożył materiał mocniej do nosa i zaciągnął się nim. Po chwili intensywnego myślenia co to za zapach zorientował się że to zapach Marinette. Przez noc jak trwali w uścisku musiał wchłonąć. Zaciągając się ponownie uśmiechną się mimowolnie. Położył się do łóżka, przez chwilę myślał czy przypadkiem nie okłamał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, czy Marinette na pewno nie jest obojętna jego sercu? Bo jego dzisiejsze zachowania wobec niej nic takiego nie mówił, wręcz przeciwnie, pokazywały że Mari jest znacznie ważniejszą osobą dla niego niż koleżanką ze szkoły. Otoczony przez takie myśli i chrapanie Plagga, oddał się w ramiona Morfeusza. ~Następnego dnia.~ Mari od samego rana chodziła zdenerwowana po pokoju. Okazało się że Kot tak mocno się przyssał że malinka nawet trochę nie zniknęła. Grzebała w całej szafie szukając apaszki czy cokolwiek takiego by zasłonić dzieło Kota. W końcu znalazła białą w czarne kropy, na całe szczęście czas jej sprzyjał i mogła spokojnie wyjść do szkoły. Po drodze zabrała sobie rogala i wszyła. Gdy dotarła Aly'a i Nino byli pod klasą czekając na nauczycielkę. -Hej Mari, co Ci się stało że nosisz tą apaszkę?-spytała się Aly'a. -Eee.. No... Bo... -Hej wam, jeszcze nie przyszła nauczycielka?-powiedziął Adrien, który wlaśnie przyszedł. -Nie. -O, ładna apaszka Marinette. -D-dzięki. -To co Ci się stało że ją założyłaś? Ostatni raz miałaś ją na sobie chyba wczesną jesienią. -No... Eee... Kot mnie podrapał wczoraj.-wypaliła. -Kot? -Tak, wszedł do mnie na taras, taki dachowiec. Chciałam mu pomóc, ale najpierw się z nim męczyłam, bo był czarny i było widać tylko parę zielonych oczu. Gdy go złapałam chciałam go wypuścić by sobie spokojnie poszedł w swoją stronę, a on mnie drapnął po szyi. -Jezu, jakie nie które koty są dziwne chcesz im pomóc, a one co drapią Cię po szyi. A wielka jest ta rana? Pokaż.-powiedziała Aly'a i już miała odchylić apaszkę, jednak dziewczyna odskoczyła. -Uwierz mi, nie chcesz widzieć tej szramy jest straszna. -A może wdało się tam jakieś zakażenie, wiesz to był dachowiec, nie wiesz jakie choróbsko mógł mieć.-powiedział Nino. -Nie, nic mi nie jest . Nie martwicie się po tygodniu i śladu nie będzie.-powiedziała uśmiechając się. Adrien przez cała rozmowę myślał że zapadnie się pod ziemię. Na szczęście pojawiła się nauczycielka i wpuściła ich do sali. Przez cały dzień nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo, Chleo obrażała prawię wszystkich, Nathaniel rysował w swoim notatniku, a Max pokazywał jaki to jest wspaniały. Natomiast Mari poczuła się nie zręcznie, Nino co chwilę odwracał się do Aly, albo podawał jej jakieś karteczki z słodkimi wierszykami. Mari podziękowała gdy zadzwonił dzwonek ogłaszający koniec ostatniej lekcji. Po drodze dopadła ją Aly'a, Czarnowłosa chciała jej wyjawić prawdziwy powód, dla którego zaczęła nosić materiał. Szybko doszły do jej domu, Mari po drodze do pokoju porwała kilka ciasteczek, gdy były na poddaszu, Aly'a usadowiła się wygodnie na łóżku, czekając na koleżankę, która dawała Tikki jeść. Po chwili usłyszały pukanie do drzwi. W dziurze ukazała się mama dziewczyny. -Marinette, widziałaś co ci kupiłam? -Nie, co takiego? -Spójrz na biurko.-w wskazanym miejscu stał piękny storczyk, jego płatki były jasnoróżowe, a na nich były lekkie przejaśnienia koloru białego. -Ojej, mamo on jest przepiękny. Tylko dlaczego nie ma osłonki? -Ah... Jak o nią poprosiłam to w kwiaciarni nie mieli, powiedzieli że dostawa będzie w przyszłym tygodniu, chyba poczekasz tyle? -Jasne. -Dobrze to ja wam już nie przeszkadzam. -No, to mów mi prawdę z tą raną. Bo coś mi się wydaje że kręcisz.-powiedziała Aly'a po wyjściu rodzicielki. -No dobrze, tylko nie krzycz jak Ci opowiem wszystko. Więc może na początku Ci to pokarzę.-zdjęła materiał ukazując czerwoną plamę. Przyjaciółka wywaliła oczy nie mogąc uwierzyc własnym oczom. -M-mari czy to jest to o czym myślę? -Jeżeli, myślisz że to malinka to tak.-przyznała. -Ale kto Ci ją zrobił...-nie dokończyła, ponieważ w głowie pojawiła się jej pewna teoria. -Mari, czy ktoś był wczoraj u Ciebie, w ty pokoju. -Tak. -I miał zielone oczy? -Tak. -I był blondynem. -Tak. -To już nic nie musisz mówić. Już wszystkiego się domyśliłam. -Naprawdę?! -Tak, przyznaj się.-położyła jej ręce na ramionach.-Czy wczoraj, po tym nocowaniu, przyszedł do Ciebie Adrien, by dokończyć to co nam się udało się przerwać? -CO? Nie, wczoraj tu Adriena nie było, tylko... Był tu... -Kto? -Czarny Kot- Aly'a z wrażenia usiadła na łóżku. -Ale jak? -A bo ja wiem? Wczoraj rozczesywałam sobie włosy, ale miałam mały problem i wtedy zjawił się jak gro m z jasnego nieba i zaoferował mi pomoc. Zgodziłam się, bo z sumie czemu nie? A po tym zaczął mnie komplementować i zbliżał się do mnie, ja natomiast zaczęłam się cofać, al e w końcu trafiłam na ścianę. On odciął mi drogę ucieczki, chwilę jeszcze ze mną pogadał i chciał już mnie pocałować, jednak trafił na moją szyję.-zakończyła opowieść. -Ej, a myślisz czy on nie odkrył twojej prawdziwej tożsamości? -Nie, on lubi mnie denerwować, ale on naprawdę szanuję moje zdanie i by nie odkrył tajemnicy bez mojej zgody. -To skąd wiedział gdzie mieszkasz?-dopytywała się. -Kiedyś, jak był Ilustrachor i zaprosił mnie na swoje urodziny, kazałam mu, jako Biedronka, pilnować mnie i pomóc ukraść jego rysik, gdzie była akuma. -Aha...-po tym jeszcze chwilę poplotkowały. Chcąc, nie chcąc, dziewczyna usiadła do lekcji, co niestety zajęło jej czas aż do wieczoru. Gdy nadeszła pora spania, Marinette udała się do łazienki, gdy wyszła doznała szoku, ponieważ na jej łóżku wylegiwał się Czarny Kot. -O! Widzę że już wyszłaś.-Mari chwyciła za apaszkę i owinęła sobie szczelnie wokół szyi, wywołując tym samym śmiech chłopaka. -Naprawdę myślisz, że jakbym chciał ci zrobić jeszcze jedną, to by mnie ten materiał zatrzymał? -Nawet się nie waż do mnie podchodzić.-warknęła. -Spokojnie, skąd w tobie tyle agresji, hmm? Nie chce Ci robić znowu kłopotów. Przyszedłem by Cię przeprosić. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, nawet przy Biedronie nie robie takich rzeczy nie robię. Wybaczysz mi?-powiedział patrząc się w jej oczy. -No dobrze,-powiedziała wywołując uśmiech na twarzy Kota.-ale już nie będziesz robił takich numerów. ZROZUMIANO? -A mogę od jutra?-zapytał się. Jednak, pod wpływem jej wzroku, szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Spojrzał na swój pierścień, zostały mu tylko 3 poduszeczki. -Wybacz mi, Księżniczko, ale muszę już lecieć. Chętnie bym został, naprawdę, ale czas mnie goni.-powiedziawszy to pomyślał sobie „''Raz kozie śmieć”. ''Odkrył malinkę dziewczyny i ją pocałował, korzystając jeszcze z tego że dziewczyna była zdezorientowała pocałował ją w policzek, by po chwili wylecieć przez okno unikając rzutu jakimś przedmiotem. -Jak ja go za to nienawidzę.-powiedziała Mari. -Marinette, pamiętaj ''od nienawiści do miłości jeden krok.-''skomentowała całą sytuację Tikki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania